RP  How to Behav'
by Maddy-n-ShiNaa
Summary: La suite des Chroniques Epiques. Un nouveau départ, de nouveaux camarades et de nouvelles difficultés qui s'annoncent. Toujours dans l'ambiance RP, un écrit en remerciement à ces dernières années de grand bonheur :
1. Des larrons et des lois

-RP-

**How to Behav'**

**1er Episode : Des larrons et des lois**

**Lumin**

Que savez-vous de la chance ?

La méritons-nous ? La gagnons-nous ? S'accrochent-elles aux êtres, docile passagère, avant de les abandonner comme une épouse versatile ?

Les Ecaflips pensent que chaque décision de leur Dieu farceur est un gage du caractère totalement aléatoire de l'existence : autant dire que c'est le chacha qui se mord la queue ! Mais retenons de ces matous peu philosophes que seul celui qui joue est en mesure de gagner le double de sa mise. Et le pari de cette aventure était énorme, mes amis… de même que son gain ou sa perte !

Un jour, Dame Chance avait mené Azryl sous le manteau de pierre des falaises de Cania et l'avait ainsi forcée à adopter la terrible menace qui dormait près de ses eaux : le Grougalorasalar. Alors quoi ? La malheureuse avait évité de nombreuses fois la mort au prix d'un pouvoir dépassant celui de l'imaginaire, elle s'était entourée de merveilleux amis que cette puissance déraisonnable l'avait poussée à fuir… Et pourtant le sourire lui était revenu.

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis l'invasion ratée de Bonta. Deux ans sans que l'on entende parler de créatures des marais jaillissant de leur trou puant pour venir salir les remparts immaculées dressées plus au Nord. Deux tranquilles années durant lesquelles la « chance » avait posé ses bagages. Mais les vacances étaient finies et il était temps pour elle de retourner gâter d'autres mondes.

Sur le versant ensoleillé d'un arbre géant, quelques pousses affamées se gorgeaient de la rare lumière qui leur était permise de voir. Étouffées par leurs congénères, elles jalousaient l'herbe des plaines, brins folâtres qui luisaient, chantaient et vibraient sous la fraîcheur d'une brise marine. Au-delà des palmiers et des coraux en forme de cigarette russe, des crustorails jouaient à chat avec un bigorneau égaré. Ils zigzaguaient entre les rochers, leur célèbre démarche ponctuant de ridicule leur progression le long de la plage. En vérité, ils évitaient le port, bondé en raison du retour de la nef, seul moyen de s'échapper de l'île. Beaucoup débarquaient, portés par la soif d'exploration et, en général, lors du retour, le bateau supportait bien moins de monde qu'à l'aller. La raison ? À votre avis !

Les nouveaux visages se précipitaient déjà vers l'intérieur des terres, passant tout près des vétérans qui, leur arme à la ceinture, sirotaient une boisson à la taverne du port. Parfois seulement, un solitaire dont l'espérance de vie se lisait sur la pauvreté de son équipement, osait une question en dérangeant le doux moment de plaisir que s'offraient les plus expérimentés.

« Excusez-moi » fit un jeune aventurier en direction du banc de la taverne.

Un auvent fait de feuilles et de fleurs locales protégeaient du soleil ces visages déjà rougis par l'ivresse. Dix heures du matin et les vétérans carburaient déjà au jus de kilibriss, cocktail connu pour son efficacité immédiate, élégamment relevé par un parasol rose dont l'emmanchure avait été taillée dans le bâton de la bête. Devant cette ribambelle d'ivrognes aux airs mauvais, le jeune bougre se sentit défaillir. Il évita la fuite d'huile de justesse et demanda :

« Vous sauriez pas où est Otomaï ? »

Cette question, ils devaient l'avoir entendue plus de quarante-deux mille huit cent trente six fois et de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Alors, pour pallier l'effet de leur immense ennui, ils prétextaient qu'ils n'en avaient aucune idée que ce soit faux ou non.

Accoudée au comptoir avec les autres buveurs de liqueur de kilibriss, une mystérieuse femme assistait à cette scène qu'elle avait dû vivre au moins autant qu'eux. Son allégeance à la Déesse Crâ se reconnaissait à l'arc nacré, objet d'un luxe certain, qui dépassait de son dos. Sur ses épaules frileuses était posé un manteau de velours vert dont les manches pendaient dans le vide. Elle avait un verre vide dans sa main et son regard aiguisé ne perdait jamais une miette de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Alors qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se mêler des préoccupations des bleus, elle brisa le silence pour répondre :

« Il est là-haut »

Elle désigna le haut de l'arbre Hakam de son doigt ganté. Le jeune aventurier leva les yeux avec une grimace : même les montagnes semblaient se terrer devant la hauteur de cet arbre sortis des profondeurs de la jungle obscure par une magie inconnue. Une nuée de volatiles gravitaient autour de son tronc massif, évitant les hauteurs dont les branches étaient sans doute habitées par des démons grincheux.

Même si la réponse qu'on lui donnait était incomplète et ne le satisfaisait pas, le courageux pionnier se lança en direction des plaines, zone à traverser avant d'arriver aux pieds du tronc. Les médecines d'Otomai étaient sollicitées par les habitants du monde entier. Certains avaient même eu recours plusieurs fois à ses breuvages tout au long de leur vie tandis que d'autres rêvaient de pouvoir le rencontrer un jour, sans y parvenir.

Lumin n'agissait pas par charité. Son seul réconfort était dans le sourire déconfit qui avait tordu le visage du jeune aventurier à la minute où elle avait montré le haut de l'arbre. C'était une des randonnées qu'elle effectuait régulièrement : sa compassion à l'égard des débutants s'était depuis estompée dans l'habitude. Elle récupéra son sac et se dirigea à son tour vers les plaines du centre.

L'air y était plus dense. Les cris provenant de la jungle donnaient aux plaines un air de cimetière. Pourtant, si vous vous bouchiez les oreilles et oubliez les vibrations menaçantes qui polluaient cet air si doux, vous n'aviez plus qu'à vous émerveiller : sous les feuilles revêches de quelques pousses timides s'abritaient des pierres lisses comme le marbre, entaillées d'une légère strie colorée par endroit. L'herbe rase n'était pas envahissante et respectait assez la mixité du terrain, entre roches et arbres épars, joliment équilibrés.

Lumin ne se laissait plus attendrir par la beauté du paysage elle pliait l'herbe sous sa botte et, en représailles, certains brins humides lui chatouillaient les mollets à chaque enjambée. Elle gagna la frange touffue de la jungle et s'abrita des regards en grimpant dans la flore épaisse. A une dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol, la Crâ établit son bivouac. La branche poisseuse du grand arbre froid qu'elle avait choisi lui grattait les jambes. Elle lutta pour rester concentrée dans son observation.

Elle détestait ça ! « Faire quelque chose ». La plupart du temps, elle se laissait porter par la magie de l'imprévu et sautait dans le wagon sans chercher plus loin. Se déplacer dans l'intention d'exécuter une tâche était la plus dégradante des missions les dieux, eux, n'ont pas ce genre d'obligation. Mais chaque gain demandait des efforts et Lumin ne comptait que sur elle pour accomplir cette chasse.

Sa proie fut bientôt en vue : un magnifique Mufafah, sans doute le mâle dominant de sa meute. Il arborait une ravissante crinière violacée aux reflets luisants que Lumin avait dans sa ligne de mire. Elle décocha une première flèche qui se planta dans le collier de la bête. Pourtant mortel, le coup ne terrassa pas le Mufafah qui commença à s'ébrouer comme dans un rodéo. Lumin sauta la distance qui la séparait du sol sans le moindre mal et fit face à la créature elles partageaient maintenant le même sol herbeux. Le Mufafah menaçait de s'effondrer à chaque grognement mais n'en restait pas moins impressionnant, les muscles saillant de ses cuisses comme activés par la colère et la douleur. Lumin, de son côté, sortit une dague de sa bottine et la garda camouflée sous son manteau. La bête chargea. La forêt se tut un instant.

A l'intérieur de la jungle, on dénombrait un certain nombre de mansardes faites de planches en bois construites au hasard, sûrement par des groupes découragés n'arrivant plus à avancer au milieu de ce foutoir arboricole. A quelques pas de l'une d'elles, le sac déchiqueté d'un aventurier gisait à terre : l'attaque était assez fraîche à en juger par l'état encore correct du sandwich aux crudités laissé sur place (les agresseurs ayant sans doute préféré le goût de son propriétaire). Lumin l'écarta du pied et continua son chemin : elle avait reconnu la sacoche arrogante du bleu qui avait demandé où était Otomaï un peu plus tôt. Elle n'était ni triste ni gaie, c'était des choses qui arrivaient…

Les racines de l'énorme arbre furent bientôt en vue. Lumin enjamba les premières et fut vite contrainte d'en faire le tour tant elles montaient haut. Le tronc apparut dans toute sa largeur : ses fondations maculées de boue, quelques créatures végétales lui suçaient les flancs à la recherche d'insectes à grignoter. Plus haut, la paroi du tronc redevenait plus claire d'inoffensifs Bitoufs (bien plus habiles que leurs compères cloués au sol) creusaient de leurs griffes dans la paroi asséchée par le vent marin. A mesure que l'on grimpait sur les escaliers de fortune installés par les résidents de l'île, on sentait l'air se radoucir. Les ténèbres de la jungle laissaient place à une clarté bénigne qui filtrait à travers l'épais feuillage que l'ascension révélait toujours un peu plus.

Armée de son arc, Lumin avançait prudemment. En réalité, c'était plutôt les monstres de l'arbre qui se méfiaient d'elle. La prise en main de son arc n'était qu'une mise en garde envers ceux qui se sentiraient l'envie d'attaquer. De plus, l'imposante crinière de Mufafah, trophée de sa chasse et qui pendant à sa sacoche était un autre élément de dissuasion : on n'embêtait pas la Crâ sur le chemin de la maison.

La grimpette était le côté le plus pénible. Lumin s'était faite des cuisses de marathonienne à force de gravir ces marches six fois par jour. L'aventure, ça fait garder la ligne ! Elle traversa plusieurs fois l'intérieur du tronc creusé par la maladie et les insectes. Le plus pénible était de ne pas se laisser surprendre par un Abrakleur polisson qui se serrait mêlé à l'écorce avant de surgir devant elle.

Finalement, le sommet était en vue. Le tronc se scindait alors en des douzaines de branches, elles-mêmes entrelacées. Lumin s'engagea sur l'une d'elle et marcha le long de sa sinueuse route. Par endroit, le « terrain » avait été aménagé grâce à quelques planches fixées de long de la branche, lorsque l'escalade s'imposait. Avec un brin d'agilité, sauter de l'une à l'autre et ainsi braver l'abîme, devenait chose aisée. Elle parvint finalement tout en haut, où d'autres branches s'étaient réunies afin de faire tenir la bizarrerie architecturale cachée tout là-haut.

D'autres bois d'autres origines s'étaient laissés manipuler pour aider à cet improbable projet : ensemble, ils formaient des arcades et des pilonnes, happés par les hauteurs et qui donnaient l'impression qu'un pacte avait été signé avec la gravité, lui demandant d'épargner l'édifice de sa main capricieuse. L'entrée se trouvait encore plus haut une corde y pendait, reliée à un panier qui était resté échoué en bas. A l'intérieur, il y avait une grosse pierre. Lumin l'attrapa et la jeta sur le côté, en compagnie de dizaines d'autres. Elle saisit ensuite la corde et tira dessus pour vérifier qu'elle était bien fixée. Ensuite, elle leva la tête et cria :

« Panda ! Paaaandaaaaaa ! »

Tiré de son sommeil, ledit Panda se traîna jusque sur le parapet qui surplombait la Crâ. Il se frotta un œil et, bien qu'il ait reconnu la voix autoritaire de Lumin, regarda vite fait en bas pour bien vérifier qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Sans rien dire, il fit craquer sa colonne vertébrale, se saisit de son bout de corde et plongea dans le vide. La poulie s'ébroua. Lumin, qui avait ses deux pieds joints à l'intérieur du panier, fut tractée à la vitesse du vent jusqu'à la plate-forme de l'entrée. Elle sauta juste avant que son panier ne cogne la poulie et replaça son manteau qui avait glissé de son épaule. Comme elle tardait à intervenir, le panda pendu à sa corde à un mètre au-dessus du sol (et dont la chute avait été stoppée par le blocage de la poulie) invoqua l'aide de Lumin :

« M'oublie pas ! »

Dans un soupire agacé, Lumin saisit une des pierres qui constituait un tas similaire à celui d'en bas, et la jeta sans aucune délicatesse dans le panier qui fila en sens inverse immédiatement. Le panda remonta d'une traite et l'installation se retrouva dans son état initial. Pendant le trajet de retour, Zeiin s'était pris une branche en pleine figure à cause d'une erreur de coordination. Des brindilles dépassaient de son écharpe rouge qu'il secouait maintenant tout en rentrant à l'intérieur. Lumin ne l'avait pas attendu et déballait ses bagages sur le parquet de leur coquette maisonnée.

« Encore des crinières ? s'étonna Zeiin en admirant le large étalage. Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? »

Abasourdie par si peu de perspicacité, Lumin qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot depuis qu'elle était montée, lui dit alors :

« Des chapeaux fantaisie, quoi d'autre ?

« Des chapeaux ? s'étonna Zeiin. Pour quoi faire ? »

« Pour se faire des thunes, tiens ! »

Lumin était une Crâ bien vénale. Le son des pièces éveillait toujours en elle des frissons passionnés. Et il y avait encore mieux que l'argent : tout ce que ce dernier pouvait acheter ! C'est à ce prix qu'elle avait appris la couture auprès d'Inde, une Sadida dont vous apprendrez beaucoup un peu plus tard. Les leçons avaient été éprouvantes mais grâce à ses nouveaux talents, Lumin savait utiliser les ressources qu'elle chassait afin de confectionner de superbes coiffes que tout le monde s'arrachait à Bonta.

Zeiin, premier panda d'un trio cocasse, n'avait aucune hostilité envers la notion de profit. Mais l'omniprésence de cette notion dans l'esprit de Lumin le fatiguait parfois. Il retourna s'allonger sur la paillasse sur le balcon, faisant mine de dormir pendant que son amie excentrique se servait des crinières pour monter son business. Il ne put s'empêcher de pointer son regard vers la porte du fond, seule cloison véritable de la grande maisonnée. Elle était en permanence fermée à double tour pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle abritait son trésor. Le panda se demandait alors à combien on pouvait évaluer le total de leurs économies…

Cela faisait des mois que tout le monde sous ce toit se supportait courageusement dans l'optique de réunir assez d'argent pour… se supporter encore plus longtemps ! Voyez-vous, la guilde Behaviours qui s'était toujours considérée comme telle, avait connu quelques démêlés avec les administrations en place. Leur « défaut de contribution à la communauté civile » et leur « propension déplacée à toujours mettre le désordre » faisait d'eux les moutons noirs des environs. Le fait qu'ils habitent en hauteur dans un arbre inaccessible les rendait encore plus antipathiques ! Alors qu'il n'en était rien.

« Petit petit ! Viens par ici mon tout petit ! Oooh qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon ! »

Ces paroles si innocentes ne flattaient pas la réputation d'Azryl, à l'affût derrière un rocher à jubiler sur une famille de Kanigrous. Vous vous rappelez maintenant ? Azryl, Songeuse à ses débuts, qui a quitté sa guilde afin de les préserver de la menace du Grouga ! Mais alors, que faisait cette Sacrieuse accroupie près d'elle ?

En effet, Azryl ne ressentait aucun scrupule à laisser Thalinn l'accompagner lors de ses raids d'exploration. Il faut dire que, si elle avait choisi de grossir les rangs des parias de Behaviours, c'était justement car ses membres se moquaient éperdument de ses antécédents, aussi noirs soient-ils. Leur force résidait dans la confiance mutuelle et, même s'ils ignoraient par quels chemins chacun s'était forgé, ils ne comptaient plus que sur les exigences du temps présent.

Élégante Sacrieuse, Thalinn était mieux fardée que ses sœurs. Ses longs cheveux d'un brun roussi s'éparpillaient sur le sol comme des fanions de foire. Elle était trop peu vêtue pour être classieuse mais assez peu pour demeurer sexy. Mais ce n'étaient ni ses lacets, ni ses boucles d'oreilles ou son foulard coloré qui attirait le plus le regard. Envers et contre toutes les croyances des sacrieurs, elle portait des sandales ! Le bon sens sacrieur n'a en effet rien à voir avec nos habitudes. S'écorcher les pieds était un privilège ! La douleur de la marche permettait quelque part de gagner la reconnaissance de la grande déesse. Thalinn avait trouvé d'autres moyens de lui rendre hommage, trouvant cela dommage de ne pas valoriser cette partie de son anatomie.

Ce côté « coquette » ne la rendait pas moins agressive. Mais elle usait la plupart de son temps à flâner avec Azryl, la secondant dans son invraisemblable projet.

« On se pose là ou tu comptes continuer ? » demanda poliment la Sacrieuse qui se fichait un peu de la réponse, appréciant la marche comme la flânerie.

Azryl fut comme rappelée à l'ordre.

« T'as raison, on avance ! »

Elles laissèrent là les Kanigrous et progressèrent à travers les immensités de Cania. Parfois, Azryl mettait sa main en visière pour chercher parmi les pousses d'herbes un rocher suspect sur lequel expérimenter ses talents. Thalinn faisait semblant de l'aider la petite promenade lui suffisait largement. Tout à coup, le décor se mit à bouger. Une grosse pierre jaunâtre se leva de terre pour se dresser sur ses deux pattes. Azryl jubila :

« En voilà un ! »

Elle se précipita devant, ignorant les règles de discrétion. A proximité du gros caillou animé de deux yeux hagards, elle s'accroupit et tapa dans les mains. Thalinn était depuis longtemps initiée à cet étrange rite mais s'amusait chaque fois à deviner quelle nouvelle technique Azryl inventerait afin d'amadouer sa créature.

Beaucoup de gens auraient passé leur chemin (ou fui en hurlant selon leur niveau d'expérience) devant les airs hostiles du craqueleur des plaines à qui Azryl susurrait des gentillesses. Ce colosse des steppes se demandait ce que lui voulait la petite Osamodas qui n'avait ni envie de fuir ni de se battre.

« Confiance ! Confiance en moi »

Azryl continuait à taper dans ses mains ou sur ses cuisses dans un rythme illogique. Ce qu'elle racontait n'avait pas non plus de grande cohérence mais semblait faire tiquer le craqueleur. Il se mit alors à grommeler une suite incompréhensible de grognements articulés par sa mâchoire musculeuse. Thalinn savait à cette réaction que l'opération commençait à faire effet. D'abord un peu ennuyée, elle s'approcha en silence afin de ne pas brusquer la grosse bête.

Azryl se leva vers le visage triangulaire du craqueleur, saisit ses joues rocheuses et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux inanimés de la grosse bêbête. Alors qu'un lien spirituel était en train de se lier entre eux, le bruit décapant d'un haut-parleur déchira la sérénité du moment. Le craqueleur s'ébroua et envoya valser de sa lourde tête la petite Osamodas. Thalinn courut à son aide, feulant contre le craqueleur qui détalait déjà. Un peu sonnée, Azryl se releva en se tenant la tête.

« Mais c'était quoi ça ? » maugréa t-elle.

« Je crois que ça disait 'la visite est terminée pour aujourd'hui, n'oubliez pas de passer dans notre boutique »

L'ouïe fine de Thalinn n'avait pas menti. Au large des falaises, un guide faisait la promotion de la nouvelle attraction en vogue dans cette partie désertée des plaines. Ceux qui descendaient du bateau pour Frigost en profitaient alors pour faire une halte à ce nouveau piège touristique. Ni Azryl ni Thalinn n'avaient remarqué la procession de visiteurs qui défilait le long de la falaise. Ils semblaient tous sortir de la bouche de la montagne, là où un homme régulait les passages. Azryl faillit s'étouffer ! Cette grotte était le temple de ses souvenirs, là où une légende s'était éteinte et où la sienne avait commencé.

Elle ne put résister à l'envie d'aller y jeter un œil. Ignorant le guide qui était sur le point de fermer l'attraction, elle franchit le seuil de la grotte avec un picotement dans le cœur. Les hauteurs de la cavité vous aspiraient littéralement. Au centre, l'imposante empreinte de la chute du Grougalorasalar narguait toujours les autres créatures, fourmis sous ses pattes de géant. Azryl avait intimement connu la bête et se rappelait chacune de ses écailles noires. Un frisson l'envahit et elle ferma les yeux, comme si son déni pouvait effacer cette effroyable journée de l'Histoire.

« Tout va bien ? »

La bienveillante Sacrieuse l'avait rejoint à l'intérieur. L'endroit était nouveau pour elle.

« Ouais, juste quelques souvenirs liés à cet endroit » répondit mystérieusement Azryl en s'asseyant sur l'autel, passant outre le liseré rouge de sécurité.

La Sacrieuse, d'habitude bien dressée sur ses deux pieds chaussés, courba le dos et s'accroupit comme l'aurait fait un confrère. Elle avait beau faire attention à son apparence, son instinct la rappelait souvent au sol. L'air grave, elle confia dans un soupir :

« Tu n'parles pas souvent de ta vie d'avant. Il ne s'est rien passé de grave j'espère… ?»

« Non ! Rien de bien terrible ! »

Azryl mentait mal. Les grands yeux blancs de Thalinn courraient sur elle à la recherche d'un indice. Mais elle ne put que sourire et admettre tristement :

« Je connais la règle mais… des fois j'aimerais quand même en savoir plus sur toi »

« Oh mais quelle indiscrète ! » plaisanta Azryl en levant la voix.

Elles rirent jaune puis cédèrent aux menaces du guide qui râlait toujours à l'entrée. Au moment de sortir, une petite voix navrée leur parvint de derrière les rochers.

« Oh mince ! C'est déjà fermé ? »

« Il est tard monsieur Xélor » se fâcha le guide qui pouvait voir le petit personnage d'où il se tenait.

Azryl tourna la tête et fut percutée pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes. De son côté, le jeune Xélor à la voix cristalline eut un hoquet de surprise. Il empêcha son chapeau de s'envoler de sa tête et s'exclama joyeusement :

« Azryl ! Az' c'est vraiment toi ? »

« Xi… ? » bégaya t-elle.

Elle avait un peu changé ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient désormais sur les épaules et les cornes qui dépassaient de sa coiffe semblaient avoir grossi. Son visage n'avait rien perdu de sa candeur mais semblait avoir été fortifié par l'expérience. D'ailleurs, elle portait un énorme marteau enrubanné dans son dos, l'emmanchure pointée vers le ciel, témoignage de sa nouvelle affection pour les armes lourdes. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient parés de dents ou de morceaux de peau arrachés à ses ennemis, terminant le portrait d'une Osamodas changée par ses nouvelles fréquentations.

Mais au lieu de serrer la pince à Xinans, Songeur et ancien ami, Azryl fut prise de panique et s'enfuit.

« Hé ! Attends ! »

Il agita alors ses petits pieds à une vitesse folle, créant un nuage de poussière derrière lui. Mais, alors qu'il gagnait de l'élan, une touffe rousse le percuta de plein fouet et roula devant lui avant de reprendre ses appuis. Les ongles de ses mains ensanglantées plantés dans le sol, Thalinn avait retrouvé ses vieux reflexes l'espace d'un instant. Elle présenta au Xélor déboussolé un regard furibond qui tétanisa notre ami. Elle s'enfuit ensuite, courant dans les traces d'Azryl qui s'échappait vers le port.

Balayé par l'assaut, Xinans avait roulé jusqu'au pied d'un palmier. Après avoir ressemblé ses esprits, il bondit sur ses petites bottes et exulta :

« Azy ! C'était Azy ! Mon éponge ! J'dois l'dire aux autres ! »

Il était survolté comme un chienchien perdu dans une marée d'ossements. Sa seule hâte était d'informer tout le monde du retour d'Azryl. Mais la bosse sur son crâne lui rappela néanmoins son accrochage avec la Sacrieuse et la fuite inexpliquée de l'Osamodas. Généralement, lorsque l'on croise de vieux amis, on n'est pas tenté de partir en courant. Mais il y avait quelque chose de changé dans ce regard qu'il avait succinctement croisé. Soudainement très déçu, le petit Xélor fit demi-tour et regagna les plaines en se massant le front.

Une fois sur le bateau, Azryl se trouva un second souffle. Elle chercha Thalinn des yeux qui avaient pris le temps d'enlever le sable de ses sandales avant d'embarquer.

« Il nous a suivi ? » demanda Azryl, essoufflée.

« Je n'pense pas… »

Même si elle en était sûre, Thalinn ne s'en vantait pas. Elle avait agi de manière impulsive, quitte à blesser cet innocent Xélor qui ne recherchait qu'à saluer une vieille amie.

« Mais pourquoi tu t'es mise à courir ? Il t'a fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non, pas du tout mais… »

Azryl réfléchit à la façon la plus habile d'amener une explication à son comportement irrationnel :

« Les liens avec mon ancienne guilde… ça m'a fait un choc de tout me remémorer comme ça. J'ai eu très peur »

Thalinn sourit. Elle en savait long sur les rapports aux ex-guildes. Elle-même avait quitté la plus puissante de toutes, celle par laquelle on passait afin de réclamer l'autorisation de planter un géranium en terrain occupé : Arrada Kyus. Sous ce patronyme compliqué résidait l'insigne de la plus grosse guilde du monde des Douze… et pourtant, Thalinn, grande originale, avait préféré s'en détacher au profit de rivages plus paisibles. C'est en haut de l'arbre d'Otomaï qu'elle avait trouvé le charme d'une vie sans médaille ni renommée.

Le pont était calme. Certains aventuriers, pris d'assaut par le mal de mer, s'étaient réfugiés dans le fond de la cale, imaginant sans doute que cela les aiderait à passer cette difficile épreuve. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'à mi-parcours un tonneau s'écroule sous la poussée d'une vague et crache un petit Eniripsa endormi. Vite informé de la présence du clandestin, le capitaine descendit en personne donner une leçon au moucheron. Comme l'homme des mers s'apprêtait à jeter le jeunot par-dessus bord, Azryl se précipita à son aide.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas le balourder à l'eau ? »

« Ce resquilleur n'a pas payé son billet et se cachait dans ma marchandise ! » lui rétorqua le capitaine, enragé.

Une grosse veine bleue saillait dangereusement de son front, prête à sauter du sommet de son crâne. Bravant la fureur du capitaine, Azryl proposa de le dédommager en surenchérissant par-dessus le prix du billet. L'homme, qui aimait plus l'argent que l'honneur, laissa tomber l'Eniripsa sur son derrière et retourna à sa barre, restée sans surveillance.

Le miraculé, à peine réveillé, n'eut pas le temps de relever les yeux qu'il se prit une violente baffe de la part de l'Osamodas. Même Thalinn, pourtant habituée aux violences, eut mal pour le petit Calmant, petite frère adoptif d'Azryl.

« Tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi ! Combien de temps tu vas continuer à faire l'idiot ? »

Comme si la claque lui avait retiré toute mémoire immédiate, Calmant secoua la tête et demanda gaiement à celle qui l'avait frappé :

« Alors ? T'en es où dans ton dressage du tour du monde ? »

Cette appellation amusante du grand projet d'Azryl resta incompréhensible aux oreilles des autres aventuriers qui naviguaient avec eux. Ces codifications qui avaient construit la complicité entre Calmant et Azryl étaient aussi un moyen de passer inaperçus, un des véritables buts de la guilde. Semblant avoir à son tour oublié le comportement de Calmant, Azryl devint tout à coup radieuse.

« Y'avait un craqueleur, t'aurais vu… Il était vraiment trop beau ! »

Thalinn, qui savait se faire discrète, leva un sourcil plein de doute qui passa inaperçu. Il était difficile de concevoir pour toute espèce hors Osamodas combien un tas de roche pouvait être « trop mimi » aux yeux de ces derniers. Calmant se prit au jeu ! Il était exalté par les projets de cette illuminée qui l'avait recueilli et avait tant investi dans son bien-être. Il faut dire que, si les Eniripsa avaient un esprit de conservation plutôt bien modulé, celui-là devait l'avoir égaré à la naissance. Il se fourrait toujours dans des situations désespérées et, chaque fois, Azryl –ou toute autre guildeux compatissant- volait à son aide.

Mais, à l'heure actuelle, plus aucun des deux ne se souciait que Calmant ait failli finir ses jours en nourriture pour Raul Mops ! Ils dissertaient sur la plus géniale des créatures qu'Azryl pourrait dompter.

Car c'était là son grand projet : réussir à amadouer toutes les créatures hostiles du monde des douze. Son amour pour les petites bêtes n'avait jamais été aussi fort depuis qu'un énorme dragon noir avait failli engloutir sa conscience. Loin d'être rancunière, elle avait usé de ses connaissances en monstres sanguinaires afin d'essayer d'attirer leur sympathie. Ça ne marchait évidemment pas toujours mais, quelquefois, il arrivait quelques surprises qui permettaient à l'Osamodas d'élargir son panel d'invocations.

Depuis le Grouga, elle débordait d'énergie psychique, celle-ci s'étant accumulée durant toute sa jeunesse. Désormais, elle en avait bien plus que les maîtres Xélor mais ne se rendait pas encore bien compte combien cet avantage était jalousé. Fort heureusement, Behaviours prônait la discrétion. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait…

Lorsque les côtes de l'ïle d'Otomaï furent en vue, Thalinn fut pris d'une folie passagère (ce qui, chez les Sacrieurs, ne signifie en fait pas grand-chose) : elle monta sur la proue et sauta à l'eau, filant aussi vite que l'embarcation sur les roulements des flots. Mais elle perdit son bandana dans les vagues, ce qui l'obligea à interrompre sa course. Les voyageurs avaient déjà mis pied à terre depuis bien longtemps lorsque Thalinn grimpa sur le quai, les vêtements trempés. Calmant ne manqua pas l'occasion de se moquer. La présence d'Azryl lui évitait le coup de pied dans les dents, autrement quoi il aurait fort regretté ses rires.

Thalinn essorait ses longs cheveux roux tandis qu'une silhouette rapide filait vers le bateau. Elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur et les analysa un instant. Azryl et Calmant eurent du mal à reconnaître Lumin, affublée d'une couronne de marchandises du haut de la tête jusqu'en bas des chevilles. Elle avait sûrement du refuser l'aide d'un panda pour finir arrangée de la sorte, noyée sous les crinières de Mufafah fraîchement décimés. Thalinn, elle, l'avait reconnue à cette odeur de vanille qui ne quittait jamais ses cheveux, héritage d'anciens voyages dont la Crâ ne parlait jamais. La Sacrieuse s'essaya alors :

« Tu comptes lancer une mode ? »

La réplique se présentait comme une moquerie mais n'avait pas cette prétention dans l'esprit de Thalinn. Elle demandait le plus honnêtement du monde si Lumin comptait faire de son accoutrement une tendance à travers les faubourgs d'Amakna. La réponse percuta tout le monde :

« Ça se pourrait bien ! Un jour, peut-être que tout le monde là-bas en portera un ! »

« Un quoi ? » demanda Calmant, intrigué.

« Une coiffe amusante et élégante à la fois. La mufattitude ! »

Les trois débarqués ne dirent rien, éblouis par les performances publicitaires de Lumin.

« Et vous ? Quelques ce que vous ramenez ? » fit-elle.

Cet appel à l'ordre redonna à Azryl son pouvoir délocution :

« On a vendu quelques diamants mais rien de bien extraordinaire »

« D'ailleurs, si je pouvais t'acheter une coiffe… »

Lumin regarda Thalinn comme si elle venait de faire un bruit inconvenant. Si elle avait si bien promu ses articles, ce n'était pas pour les voir tourner dans la guilde mais bien les troquer aux premiers pigeons qui en voudraient.

Après cette courte discussion, Lumin les salua et monta sur le ponton, prête à embarquer pour le continent. Tous lui souhaitèrent bonne chance et partirent en direction du grand arbre.

Lumin n'avait pas besoin de « chance ». Nous avons déjà assez débattu sur cette traitresse au début de notre histoire pour ne plus lui attribuer aucun crédit ! C'était assez le sentiment de la Crâ : seul le concret prévalait ! Le reste n'avait sa place que dans le cabinet d'une diseuse de bonne aventure. Elle regardait la mer avec le dédain de ceux qui la chevauchent sans crainte : sa journée n'avait pas si mal commencé.

Une fois au port de Sufokia, elle se fondit le plus rapidement possible à la foule, entre les commerçants et les débauchés. Loin d'elle l'envie de se mêler aux petites gens et de se faire démarcher toutes les cinq minutes par un vendeur de breloques… mais ce fouillis d'aisselles en sueur masquait sa présence plus efficacement que si elle s'était recouverte entièrement de ses couronnes en crinières. La traversée fut pénible, mais une fois la zone dépassée, le désert des campagnes redonnait le tempo d'un silence grandement mérité. C'était à cet endroit précis que Lumin avait le plus de chance d'être reconnue et d'avoir à justifier son départ des hauteurs.

Elle se croyait hors d'atteinte lorsque le plus imprévisible des visiteurs vint littéralement se coller à son visage. Elle suffoqua un instant, gênée dans sa respiration par le prospectus qui obstruait les orifices de son visage. Après l'avoir arraché de devant ses yeux, elle jeta un œil sur ce qui y était inscrit :

**Grand tournoi du Goultarminator ! Venez défier les Dieux !**

Pour toute information supplémentaire, rendez-vous au Kolizeum (secrétariat ouvert le lundi, mardi, mercredi et jeudi, matin uniquement)

Peu emballée par ce coup de pub, Lumin déchira le papier et l'envoya valdinguer dans un mépris flagrant pour l'écologie. Dans la crainte d'une nouvelle attaque, elle accéléra la cadence, filant à travers Amakna et ses champs bien trop convoités.

Pendant ce temps, Thalinn, Azryl et Calmant achevaient leur ascension du grand arbre Hakam. La route était devenue usante, surtout avec tous ces aventuriers perdus en son ventre et qui appelaient à l'aide le groupe d'habitués. Mais ils ne s'arrêtaient pas toujours, insensibles à l'idée de condamner ces pauvres hères à une errance sans fin.

Leur grande maison se découvrit alors à travers le feuillage. Azryl leva les yeux vers la balustrade et appela pour que l'on vienne les aider à monter.

« C'est bon, y'a pas le feu au lac ! » leur répondit finalement une voix agacée après une dizaine de tentatives.

L'attente se prolongea. Excédée, Thalinn, au tempérament plutôt calme, jeta une sorte de lourd soupir et sauta sur les branches verticales qui soutenaient l'installation. En quelques bonds, elle se hissa à la manière d'une créature des bois tout en haut, là où le panda aurait dû se tenir afin de les aider. C'est seulement une fois que tout le monde fut montré que Zeiin s'intéressa à eux : il était accroupi près de la porte à l'accès défendu, le nez collé à la serrure, une tige de métal à la main. Azryl se scandalisa :

« Han ! T'essayes de rentrer dans la salle du coffre ! »

Déçu de n'avoir pu parvenir à ses fins avant que le cortège trouve comment monter seul, Zeiin reposa son instrument il n'était pas très bon en crochetage.

« Mais j'aimerais juste savoir pour combien y'en a là-d'dans ! »

Ils se concertèrent tous du regard : tous brûlaient de pouvoir admirer le butin qu'ils avaient amassé depuis ces derniers mois. Les ordres avaient été les suivants : collectez autant que vous pouvez ! Mais pour quoi ? ça, personne ne leur avait dit ! Et souvent, il y avait du monde pour surveiller que personne ne joue les resquilleurs. Lumin en vadrouille, Zeiin avait du pensé que personne ne s'opposerait à ce que l'on jette un petit coup d'œil aux sommes amassées.

« Faut dire que moi aussi j'en ai marre de ramener autant d'argent sans savoir ce qu'on en fera ! » bougonna Thalinn dont les efforts avaient lieu d'être remarqués.

Azryl acquiesça d'un mouvement du menton. Elle n'était pas autant excédée que les autres à l'idée de contribuer à une cause inconnue mais crevait d'envie de savoir en quoi ces efforts allaient se changer.

Au final, Zeiin retourna s'allonger sur son balcon. La fraicheur du vent l'aidait à réfléchir sur les nouveaux moyens de forcer la porte. Dans un moment de folie, il pensa même lui balancer une des stupides pierres qu'ils gardaient sur la balustrade. Mais l'opération se serrait sûrement faite remarquer…

Calmant sauta sur un cousin rembourré et commença à enlever ses bottes. Azryl se fâcha immédiatement :

« Ah non ! Tu les enlèves pas ici ! »

« Mais j'ai mal aux pieds ! » se défendit l'Eniripsa en se figeant dans l'opération.

Thalinn s'était allongée sur le ventre, l'air pensive. Les échardes du parquet semblaient esquiver son corps habitué aux injures de la vie. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, songeant aux milliers de choses qu'elle aurait pu avoir si le trésor lui avait été accessible… à commencer par ces jolies coiffes tressées par Lumin !

Cette dernière finissait tout juste de récupérer l'argent de ses biens auprès de son revendeur favori. Elle ne s'éternisa pas longtemps dans la petite boutique comme elle avait reconnue Sado, une Sadida à la chevelure couleur feu fort sympathique mais trop bavarde, en train d'inspecter le rayon épicerie. Sans se laisser découvrir, Lumin bondit hors du magasin, la capuche de son manteau sur la tête. Elle n'avait pas encore accompli tout ce qu'elle devait faire à Amakna.

La nuit était prête à tomber. Les torches s'allumaient déjà sur le parvis des maisons. On entendait déjà les veilleurs de nuit crier sur les mendiants qui ne voulaient pas déserter de leur rue. Dans un sourire, Lumin esquiva tout ce spectacle grotesque pour atteindre les remparts du château d'Amakna. Elle demanda aux gardes, postés en haut de la herse, à quelle heure le pont-levis serait remonté. Ils lui laissèrent une petite heure dont Lumin ne gâcha pas un instant. Elle courut jusqu'à la milice et entra dans ses couloirs pavés de rouge. Elle ignora la Iop installée au comptoir et descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver dans les terribles appartements de Dame Administration. Morrie Gane –la Iop en charge des admissions- dévala les escaliers à la poursuite de la Crâ.

« Dis-donc ! Il est interdit de venir ici sans avoir pris rendez-vous ! »

Si Lumin n'avait pas eu connaissance de la qualité de l'entraînement qu'avaient reçu les gens qui travaillaient ici, elle aurait fondu sur Morrie Gane dans un cri enragé.

Cela faisait plus de quatre jours qu'Aeho avait disparu dans le gouffre sans fond de ces couloirs. Son absence obligeait Lumin a géré des choses qui, en temps normal, lui passaient radicalement au-dessus de la tête. Mais elle était fatiguée de tenir la caisse à sa place et n'aspirait plus qu'à reprendre ses anciennes activités, entre vente et escroquerie.

Elle s'obligea à remonter dans le patio et à attendre… attendre bêtement ! Elle pensait au pont-levis qui allait l'empêcher de revenir et à la nuit pénible qu'elle devrait passer dans un hôtel hors de prix à l'intérieur de la cité.

Sur le coup de minuit, une porte claqua dans le lointain. Lumin fut réveillée par le fracas qui résonna dans tout le patio. La secrétaire leva un œil méfiant vers le couloir principal puis retourna dans ses papiers, comme si elle avait finalement su prédire de quoi il s'agissait. Alors, le petit Eniripsa à la crinière bleue sortit du dédale : il avait le teint pâle et ses ailes paraissaient presque translucides dans la lumière. Son visage ne changea pas d'expression lorsque Lumin sautilla vers lui, impatiente.

« Alors ? »

La secrétaire les gratifia d'un « Schhhhhhh ! » très prononcé, les invitant à quitter les lieux afin de discuter. Lumin ne se priva pas pour rajouter à son camarade :

« N'empêche, t'en tires une de ces gueules… »

Aeho ne s'épuisa pas d'avantage à la détromper et fit une grimace au corbac sur le comptoir avant de sortir. Là seulement, il s'exprima :

« C'est foutu »

« Quoi ? »

Dans la nuit, les yeux de Lumin brillaient comme des saphirs mais il n'y avait pas lieu de s'éblouir car c'était bien de rage qu'ils brillaient.

« Ils ne veulent pas nous reconnaitre ? hurla t-elle en dépit de l'heure. Mais tu leur as promis… »

« Tout ce qu'on a oui ! Mais l'argent les intéresse pas ! »

Il s'interrompit pour tousser comme si les relents d'eaux de javel des couloirs des administrations avaient pu le rendre malade. Il se calma alors pour arborer une expression plus triste.

« Moi qui voulait arranger tout ça… J'ai passé quatre jours ici à marchander, à signer des papiers pour rencontrer des magistrats qui m'ont fait poireauter dans leurs bureaux à la… »

Son ventre se mit à gargouiller bruyamment. Il leva la tête vers son amie (qui le dominait d'une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres) et gémit :

« J'ai la dalle… »

Sans plus de cérémonie, ils se mirent tous deux en quête d'une auberge encore ouverte, réfléchissant à la façon dont ils annonceraient aux autres qu'aux yeux du reste du monde ils n'étaient pas une guilde mais un rassemblement de voyous sans aucune légitimité.


	2. Sous des vents contraires

-RP-

**How to Behav'**

**2ème Episode : Sous des vents contraires**

**Azryl**

Parmi les coquelicots d'un parterre sauvage, une pousse se prélassait lascivement parmi ses congénères. Elle n'avait ni feuille, ni pétale, ni racine, mais une peau couleur cacao et des cheveux qui s'entremêlaient aux fleurs dans une élégante cascade brune. Deux yeux noirs s'ouvrirent au milieu de ceux des coquelicots qui dodelinaient sous l'effet du vent. Le ciel avait toujours cette même clarté aveuglante qu'Inde lui avait trouvée en fermant les yeux. Elle se redressa et eut le tournis quelques secondes. Lorsque le décor redevint net, elle admira la beauté du pré dans lequel elle avait piqué un petit somme.

« J'suis vannée ! » lâcha t-elle subitement, brisant d'un coup sec la rareté du moment.

A ces mots, elle se mit sur ses deux pieds, récupéra sa poupée couchée dans l'herbe, et regagna la forêt. Les arbres lui parurent familiers. Il faut dire que les Sadidas avaient cette sensibilité particulière à la Nature qu'aucune autre race n'était en mesure de comprendre. Quand d'autres marchaient au milieu des arbres sans faire attention, les Sadidas pouvaient nommer chacun d'eux avec exactitude, leur reconnaissant une existence propre, ce qui les faisait souvent passer pour des excentriques. Inde n'était pas aussi folle tordue que ses amies des bois. Elle était habituée au bruit et à l'agitation des villes. Mais de temps en temps, elle aimait retrouver l'immobilisme des plaines désertes et le parfum de l'herbe mouillée.

En ressortant de la forêt, elle trouva un minuscule campement dressé par un de ses confrères Sadidas : il restait souvent là assis au milieu de ses affaires, comme un chasseur qui attendrait que le festin vienne directement se faire cuire sur son feu de camp. Pourtant, Matator arrivait très bien à en vivre. Il leva sa brochette de sanglier grillé en signe de salutations. Inde laissa tomber son sac et rit :

« Encore là ? J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

« Il est bientôt midi ! Tu as faim ? »

Inde sursauta.

« Midi ? Oh mince ! »

Elle attrapa la brochette déjà grignotée de Matator et s'échappa en direction de la ville. La vie grouillait là-bas ! Inde se fraya un passage parmi les vendeurs à la sauvette, collant quelques mandales à ceux dont les mains essayaient de se loger sur sa poitrine. On aurait presque eu envie de défendre les petits pervers : les Sadidas femelles portent généralement peu de tissu sur leur peau satinée, offrant leur corps à la vue d'un public rarement insensible.

Inde parvint à retrouver l'échoppe où elle avait rendez-vous. Mais il était déjà trop tard ! Son retard avait permis l'impensable : face à des centaines de curieux, deux pandawas effectuaient des tours de magie.

« Attention mesdames et messieuuuuurs ! susurra la gracieuse Zerilinda en se pavanant les poings sur les hanches. Kyozy le magnifique va bientôt vous éblouir ! Cinq cents kamas si ne voulez rien en rater ! »

La pandawa dodelinait des hanches dans sa robe bleu ciel, un sourire vendeur sur les lèvres. Son acolyte, figé dans une posture de profonde méditation, ne manifestait pas le même enthousiasme : il semblait extrêmement concentré sur les seaux retournés devant lui.

« J'ai besoin d'une âme innocente pour venir mélanger ces seaux afin de vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'arnaque » poursuivit Zerilinda qui était la seule locutrice dans le numéro.

Poussé par sa mère, un petit garçon s'avança et exécuta les ordres de Zeri. Il fit crisser les seaux sur la planches en bois dans un mouvement rapide tout en vérifiant qu'aucun des éléments n'était marqué et bien sûr que le panda garde les yeux fermés. Il gratifia la foule d'un rassurant « rien à signaler » et retourna dans les bras de sa mère. Zerilinda plaça ensuite les huit seaux bien en ligne sur la table ce souci du détail n'échappe pas à Inde, toujours en position de spectatrice discrète, qui anticipait la supercherie.

« Il est temps maintenant de venir parier contre Kyozy le magnifique ! »

Sept personnes étaient choisies pour désigner sur un seau et miser ainsi une somme d'argent sur son contenu. Puisqu'il restait forcément un seau au bout du compte, Kyo n'avait qu'à le montrer du doigt et à en sortir « magiquement » l'objet recherché. Ça ne manqua pas ! Parmi les seaux laissés à l'abandon, Kyozy en désigna un et bougea les bras comme absorbé par sa transe. Il convoqua une divinité encore inconnue, celle de la « divine boisson des problèmes irrésolus » et agita les poignets à la manière d'un maître d'orchestre. Il fit glisser son seau devant lui et en découvrit le contenu : un bébé pandawa qui scrutait la foule de ses yeux adorables. Attendris par le regard de la créature, les perdants payèrent leur dû sans trop rechigner. Zerilinda collecta tout l'argent avec des révérences de grands spectacles, soutirant même quelques sourires à ceux qu'elle détroussait.

Une fois le show terminé, Inde s'avança vers l'étalage. Elle ne semblait pas aussi charmée que le précédent public par le numéro qu'elle venait de voir.

Avant même de se faire réprimander, Zerilinda demanda furtivement à Kyozy :

« Donne une pièce au gamin et on se casse »

Le coup d'estoc qu'Inde s'apprêtait à lancer fut intercepté par la main rapide de Kyozy dit « le magnifique » qui sortit une pièce brillante du tiroir caisse et qu'il tendit au petit pandawa resté silencieux. Sa rétribution en poche, l'enfant s'éloigna sans aucune surveillance. Inde remplaça alors son commentaire par un soupir proche du grognement.

« Où t'étais passée ? commença à l'invectiver Zerilinda. Ça fait une plombe qu'on attend là ! »

« Mais… ! »

Inde ne put formuler aucune contre-attaque : les pandas étaient bien trop d'accords entre eux pour lui laisser cette chance. Kyozy n'avait heureusement aucun reproche à ajouter. Il empila les seaux et saisit sa grande planche sous le bras. Inde y remarqua un trou en son milieu et s'énerva :

« C'est truqué votre truc ! »

« Ah mais complètement » répondit Kyozy, plutôt fier de lui.

Ils marchèrent ensuite dans un silence total, l'un portant la caisse et l'autre le matériel. La force des pandawas n'était plus à démontrer mais leur utilité en tant que déménageur était encore trop peu connue. Conscients de leur chance, les deux amis jouissaient de cet atout en rivalisant de roublardise où qu'ils aillent. En effet, si les Iops avaient un demi-cerveau de plus, ils sauraient que la force permet d'exploiter d'inestimables filons… à commencer par la naïveté des gens !

A proximité de la crique, Kyo lança sa planche en contrebas parmi un cimetière de planches trouées de la même façon.

« Ça coûte cher en planches cette affaire… » remarqua Zeri, éternelle insatisfaite.

« Bof… »

Kyozy appréciait le toucher de sa liasse de billets rangée dans le revers de son sarouel. Zerilinda, quant à elle, avait bien plus d'appétits ! Pourquoi se contenter de ce que l'on a quand on peut obtenir d'avantage avec un peu de savoir-faire ! Elle n'avait pas un corps aussi musculeux que Kyo mais savait parvenir à ses fins, quoiqu'il en coûte.

Et au milieu de ce duo, Inde était sans armes. Elle avait depuis appris les rudiments de la discrétion mais n'aspirait qu'à exploser un jour, coincée dans cet univers de pandawas facétieux. Pour l'heure, elle les suivait bien tranquillement, secrètement rassurée que leur cotât de la journée ait si vite été atteint tandis qu'elle dormait dans un pré fleuri.

Ils quittèrent le port pour mettre les voiles en direction de leur île préférée. Madrestam put alors regagner la légalité de ses activités…

Non loin de là, derrière les remparts endormis de la ville fortifiée, un cruchon se remplissait de vin chaud. Lumin remplit son grog pour la troisième fois, en huma le fumet et se tartina une nouvelle mouillette au lard. Aeho la regardait faire avec une sorte de grimace nauséeuse. Les petits déjeuners avec Lumin se passaient rarement sans que son estomac ne tressaute : et pourtant, depuis le temps, il aurait dû s'y être habitué !

Il touilla sa verveine en y ajoutant un morceau de sucre, la tête posée dans sa main. La marque de la fatigue semblait clignoter sur son front. La nuit passée dans la charmante auberge n'avait pas été des plus agréables : de joyeux fêtards –qui mangeaient à la table juste derrière eux- avaient célébré l'anniversaire d'un de leur pair dans la pièce tout à côté. Lumin, qui n'avait pas le sommeil fragile, s'était effondrée dans sa couchette avant de s'endormir au milieu du vacarme qui secouait tout l'édifice. Plus incommodé, l'Eniripsa était passé par toutes les méthodes imaginables afin de couvrir le bruit, de la plainte au gérant à l'oreiller sur la tête. Au final, il n'avait en tout dormi que deux heures par périodes de dix minutes.

Son temps de sommeil se lisait sur son visage : sa mine habituellement radieuse faisait penser à celle d'un croc gland enragé. Lumin n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à lui parler de choses qui fâchent mais n'avait pas d'autre choix ! Ils devaient s'arranger sur la marche à suivre avant de rentrer au bercail.

« Alors ? On leur dit ou on leur dit pas ? » fit-elle en lâchant sa tartine dégoulinante.

Aeho se figea et se gorgea d'un lent panoramique de la salle avant de finalement formuler une réponse :

« On va être obligés. Ils ont assez croupis dans l'ignorance »

« Drôle de manière de voir les choses… »

Les sarcasmes de Lumin glissaient sur Aeho comme de l'eau sur du verre. De plus, ce dernier n'était pas dans de très bonnes dispositions, ce qu'il rappela à son amie Crâ par un soupir agacé.

« On les a fait courir partout pendant des mois sans qu'ils ne sachent rien »

« Si on leur avait dit que la guilde n'avait aucun statut officiel, ils auraient piqué leur crise, rétorqua Lumin un ton plus haut. Si tout avait fonctionné comme prévu et que ces guignols avaient accepté notre cotisation, alors… »

« Alors les guildeux auraient demandé où l'argent aurait disparu… »

« Mouais… »

La jeune Crâ tâta sa bourse avec délice. Elle n'avait pris que le minimum vital mais songeait à tout ce qu'ils avaient failli perdre et qui les attendait bien au chaud en haut de leur arbre. Le statut de la guilde était important mais ils pouvaient toujours choisir de vivre dans le mensonge tout en dépensant leur trésor dans tous leurs fantasmes. Aeho ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière : l'argent était une denrée alléchante, certes, mais le poids du secret était devenu bien trop lourd. Même s'il n'avait pas le statut de meneur tamponné dans un registre du temple des guildes, il se sentait responsable de tout son petit troupeau et espérait que la situation évoluerait en bien dans les prochains jours. Il n'allait pas être déçu…

« Mais pas question d'abandonner. On finira bien par les soudoyer d'une manière ou d'une autre »

« Et la manière légale dans tout ça ? »

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! C'est l'Enutrof qui s'fout d'être à découvert ! »

L'image éveilla une profonde sympathie chez Lumin qui se figurait déjà sans doute la scène dans sa tête. Elle se gratta le menton, replongée dans ses pensées. S'imaginant qu'Aeho faisait de même, elle se figurait déjà plusieurs échappatoires dans lesquelles tous deux s'enfuyaient très loin, sur une île ou en haut d'un glacier. Le regard vide, Aeho avait renoncé à échafauder des plans : il comptait sur la vérité, rien de plus, la fatigue ayant amoindri ses capacités à ruser.

Soudain, la lumière frappa Lumin ! C'était comme si la flèche de Crâ l'avait effleurée de sa grande sagesse. Elle repensa au prospectus qui avait croisé son chemin en venant ici et s'exclama :

« Il va y avoir un grand tournoi bientôt, le _Gloutarminator _ou un nom du genre… Ça peut nous ouvrir des portes ! »

« Ça m'étonnerait que l'on puisse choisir le prix » lui rétorqua Aeho, septique.

« Je comptais plutôt sur la notoriété de ce genre d'événement pour faire connaître notre guilde. La voix de la rumeur est bien plus puissante qu'une foutue institution juridique »

Les mimiques de Lumin attirèrent l'attention de deux ivrognes assis au bar. Leur regard fila rapidement sur son décolleté, ce qui ne gêna pas Lumin outre mesure. Aeho, lui, commençait sérieusement à s'intéresser à son histoire.

« Ça pourrait nous faire passer outre la paperasse ? »

« Bien sûr ! Si notre nom parvenait aux oreilles du Temple des Guildes, alors nous aurions droit à notre petit blason »

Aeho, qui ne souhaitait plus avoir de formulaires à remplir pour ses huit prochaines vies, fit mine d'hausser les épaules alors qu'il était déjà totalement convaincu.

« C'est d'une simplicité enfantine, mais ça pourrait fonctionner ! »

Ils savourèrent leur accord en trinquant à coups de bières mal fermentées malgré le mal de tête persistant de l'Eniripsa. Mue de curiosité, la taverne tout entière semblait accrochée à leur joie soudaine : des oreilles indiscrètes se tendaient vers leur table tandis que l'orchestre jouait en decrescendo. Mais les deux amis ne laissèrent le temps à aucune rumeur d'être lancée et demandèrent rapidement la note afin de retourner dans leur arbre.

« Allez, on taille la route ! » décréta Lumin en posant son béret de chasse olive sur le sommet de sa tête.

Tout en rangeant sa chaise, Aeho fronça les sourcils.

« Tu files un pourboire ? »

« J'ai pas de monnaie » répondit la Crâ d'un air désolé.

Mais Aeho ne succombait plus aux ruses de sa partenaire et déposa deux pièces dans l'écuelle en rageant :

« T'es rien chiante… ! »

Le convoi bien rempli des deux Pandawas, Zerilinda et Kyozy, suivi de la charmante Sadida, Inde, avait gravi l'arbre aux mille périls sans beaucoup de difficulté. En chemin, Kyozy avait donné un coup de pied dans une carapace égarée qui rebondit sur plusieurs branches avant d'assommer un vieillard plus bas. Les sermons d'Inde n'atteignirent pas les oreilles de bois du Pandawa qui partagea une tape complice avec Zerilinda.

Ils utilisèrent le système de cordes et de poulie afin de se hisser tout en haut, les bras de Kyozy aidant à la manœuvre. Tout en haut, ils ne furent pas reçu avec autant de panache qu'ils l'auraient espéré. Zeiin n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille, en tailleur et la tête posée dans sa main. L'arrivée des trois filous le réveilla en sursaut et il poussa un râle digne des vétérans Pandawas les plus grincheux. Thalinn, qui avait le sommeil lourd, dormait toujours dans son hamac tressée de fleurs suspendu au plafond. Le reste devait encore vaquer à ses occupations quelque part dans la grande maison du sommet de l'arbre.

Afin d'appeler tout ce petit monde, Zerilinda se saisit de l'énorme sac et s'avança vers la « grande porte interdite » en claironnant :

« Je vais poser tout ça ! »

Lorsque la Pandawa fut assez près de la poignée, la toile de tissu qui séparait des chambres virevolta soudainement : une Osamodas avec un peigne coincé dans les cheveux entra en trombes dans la pièce de tous les méfaits.

« Faut pas ouvrir le coffre ! » cria t-elle à Zerilinda.

Mais l'indisciplinée Pandawa était déjà en train de trifouiller la serrure à l'aide d'une barrette empruntée à un de ses chignons. Zeiin la regarda comme si elle s'apprêtait à essuyer un honteux échec, lui qui avait passé ses journées d'ennui à essayer d'ouvrir cet antre dont on leur interdisait l'accès. Mais en un tour de main, Zerilinda était parvenue à crocheter la serrure. Elle replaça la barrette dans ses cheveux et lança leur sac parmi l'or et les joyaux. Les yeux d'Azryl s'illuminèrent en découvrant la montagne de biens qu'ils avaient accumulé jusque là. Son sens moral s'effrita alors.

« Oh pu- ! Y'a tout ça ? »

« Ouais, ça en jette quand même » répondit très stoïquement Kyozy que la vue des richesses avait vite lassé.

En face d'eux, il y avait bien de quoi s'offrir une retraite au soleil pour chacun d'entre eux. Ils avaient stocké machinalement comme un ecumouth avant l'hibernation mais jamais, hélas, ils n'avaient encore pu jeter un coup d'œil au fruit de leur labeur. Enfin, c'était du moins le cas de Zeiin et d'Azryl dont les yeux pétillaient.

« Attendez ! s'écria le panda maintenant bien réveillé. Vous avez toujours eu accès à cette pièce sans nous avoir rien dit ! »

Redevenu un fier bipède, Zeiin brandissait le poing avec fureur. Il était bien sûr outré que la fraternité entre Pandawas n'ait pas été appliquée pour lui.

« Ouais mais notre secret est foutu » déplora Kyozy en se grattant la nuque.

Zerilinda, qui empilait leur récolte par-dessus le magot, rétorqua avec dédain :

« Pff, ils peuvent bien le savoir du moment que la sorcière n'est pas au courant »

« Qui est une sorcière ? »

La Pandawa eut un frisson d'effroi. C'était comme si quelqu'un s'était saisi de sa colonne vertébrale et l'avait cassée en deux. Car sur le pallier, derrière son dos, la sorcière en question tapait de sa bottine contre le plancher de fortune. Zerilinda lui présenta un sourire mal assuré.

« Tiens, de retour ? »

Lorsqu'elle était en rogne, Lumin avait les pupilles qui se figeaient et son regard devenait hermétique à toute analyse, ce qui la rendait totalement imprévisible. Peu flattée par l'appellation de Zerilinda, Lumin n'était pas tant énervée par les compliments à son égard que par la porte ouverte sur son précieux trésor. C'est simple : rien n'aurait pu la mettre plus en colère de par le monde.

« Je peux avoir une explication ? » demanda t-elle en contenant une explosion de rage.

Il n'y avait pourtant aucune ambiguïté : ils avaient trouvé la faille de la pièce secrète, voilà tout. La question à poser aurait été : « depuis combien de temps vous payez-vous ma tête ? ».

S'en suivit une longue suite de protestations, domaine dans lequel les Pandawas sont rois. Thalinn avait été réveillée par le tapage créé par l'entrée de Lumin et s'était échappée dans la pièce d'à côté pour échapper à la déflagration. Inde, qui faisait profil bas, s'était faufilée sur le côté afin de ne pas devenir un dommage collatéral. Arrivée aux côtés d'Azryl, elle posa ses fesses sur un cousin de soie et apprécia un peu de repos après une si longue ascension. L'Osamodas ne lui laissa aucun répit et la bouscula du coude : elle était en quête de commérages.

Inde et elle s'étaient liées d'amitié dès les premières semaines. Entêtées, elles avaient su se faire craindre du reste de la troupe par leur caractère imprévisible, ce qui leur valu le surnom de « saletés de grognasses ». Mais elles le prirent affectueusement, se confortant dans cette image de la puissante guerrière castratrice qu'aucune règle n'arrêtait. Pour ça, la réputation de Behaviours avait été un tremplin.

Mais pour l'heure, ce duo bien assorti papotait de problèmes de filles comme « t'as vu le prix des bottes en cuir de Bwork ? » ou « comment tu fais pour avoir la peau satinée comme ça ? », à des années lumière des velléités monétaires pour lesquelles se disputait Lumin.

« Cet argent sert pas à spéculer dans vos combines à la noix ! »

« Ah oui ? Alors à quoi ? » s'indigna Zerilinda en posant ses poings sur les hanches.

« On se crève le… hein ! glissa Kyozy avec subtilité. Et ça s'accumule sans qu'on sache pourquoi ! C'est de l'exploitation ça madame ! »

Lumin prit une demi-minute pour regrouper ses pensées et ignora son mal de tête pour répondre calmement :

« Le boss va remonter d'une minute à l'autre. Il aurait le temps de vous expliquer »

« Il est rentré ? »

Azryl avait interrompu une réflexion sur la cire à base de kaliptus pour s'intéresser à cette nouvelle.

« Peut-être bien, répliqua Lumin sans défroncer le regard. Mais personne ne sort d'ici avant de m'avoir aidée pour… »

Et elle suspendit ses mots pour fouiller dans la grosse sacoche qu'elle traînait derrière elle. Après avoir sorti quatre ou cinq couronnes en plumes de kido et une bobine de fil résistant, elle se tourna vers le reste du groupe et prit une grande bouffée d'air, les doigts croisés comme à l'ouverture d'une conférence.

« On va assembler ces postiches pour avoir des pagnes sympas à vendre »

Kyozy, qui sentait venir la séance de travaux forcés, se traîna sur ses deux pattes dans une pose de tragédie.

« Aaaah ! Tout le monde dehors ! » lança t-il du même coup, tentant une percée vers la sortie.

Mais Lumin obstruait le passage, bien décidée à exploiter une heure de plus les fidèles guildeux en réponse des insultes qu'elle avait reçu.

« Tu retournes t'assoir le panda, somma t-elle. Ordre de la sorcière ! »

À ces mots, elle rabattit le rideau de toiles épaisses qui protégeait des grands vents et s'assit devant l'entrée en commençant à coudre ses pagnes. Le cri du panda se caractérise par la plainte déchirante qu'il lance juste avant un travail pénible. C'est dans ce râle long et rauque que les ouvriers à poils cours se mirent au travail. Même Thalinn, qui avait pourtant flairé la menace, fut sommée de se rendre « dans la salle de travail » qui avait autrefois été une agréable pièce de vie.

Seules les deux filles trainaient pour se mettre à l'ouvrage, ce que Lumin prit soin de ne pas révéler immédiatement, de peur d'affronter d'un coup d'un seul la fureur des grognasses. Pour le moment, seule Inde semblait désemparée. Azryl lui glissa tout bas :

« T'as encore la trouille ? »

« Ouais…, lui répondit Inde en clignant des yeux. On a beau vivre au-dessus des nuages, j'ai du mal à te suivre là-dedans »

La jeune Osamodas se leva, épousseta ses vêtements, rajusta son large bonnet rouge sur le haut de sa tête et tourna le dos à Lumin, s'approchant d'un balcon donnant directement sur le vide. Sentant venir l'embrouille, la Crâ s'apprêtait à rappeler la fuyarde à l'œuvre : trop tard. Le plancher s'affolait sous la pression des pas d'Azryl, rapides et concentrés. Sa course l'amena sur le balcon d'où elle fit un saut suicidaire, le sol à deux ou trois cent mètres en-dessous d'elle. Mais aucun visage ne dépérit en la regardant faire et le long silence blasé qui planait gagna en pesanteur. Seul le visage de Lumin s'était chargé en fureur. Elle ne dit rien mais son visage suffisait à exprimer les pires malédictions.

Les oiseaux n'avaient rien à envier à Azryl dont l'esprit n'avait jamais été plus serein que lors de ses chutes régulières. Elle n'était pas cinglée et avait de multiples raisons de vivre : c'est lorsque la vie est mise à prix que l'on se rend compte de sa grande valeur. Après ces courtes secondes d'envol, Azryl siffla dans ses doigts. Ce signal réveilla une bête qui avait trouvé refuge dans la cavité dormante d'un défaut du tronc de l'arbre. D'un battement d'ailes, il s'empressa d'abréger les caprices de l'Osamodas qu'il rattrapa en pleine chute. Le beau dragon aux écailles pourpres aurait pu se lasser de ce petit jeu depuis longtemps s'il ne recevait pas chaque fois cette étreinte enthousiaste et ces quelques mots :

« T'es le meilleur Spyro ! Je t'aime, tu sais ! »

Les pommettes déjà bien rouges de la bête sacrée indiquèrent à Azryl qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois réussit sa manœuvre de séduction. Cette créature des airs était un petre libre : elle ne possédait aucun lien spirituel avec l'Osamodas… comme toutes les autres créatures du monde des 12 ! En effet, depuis l'occupation de son corps et de son esprit par le Grougalorasalar, aucune chose vivante n'avait encore accepté d'occuper la place vacante en tant qu'invocation. Le passage d'un tel monstre avait rendu stérile l'espace de son cœur et, malgré ses efforts, aucune bête, aussi affectueuse soit-elle, ne l'avait investie de son pouvoir. Mais en revanche, beaucoup lui prêtaient main forte ! Azryl s'était d'ailleurs constituée une foule d'amis parmi les animaux et les monstres, habituellement chassés par le commun des mortels. C'est cette sensibilité particulière qui lui avait value le statut de grande amie des bêtes jusque dans les milieux les plus hostiles.

Le dragon dénommé Spyro se posa comme une plume sur l'herbe des plaines. Cela changeait agréablement des atterrissages catastrophes d'Amrouche. Mais ce temps des épreuves manquait étrangement à Azryl, même si sa vie actuelle lui plaisait énormément.

Elle trottina jusqu'à quitter la sauvagerie séduisante des broussailles où guettaient quelques bitoufs. Elle entra au village des éleveurs qui devait surtout son nom à ses nombreux enclos dont la qualité des installations était encore à discuter.

Après une petite marche parmi les huttes précaires, Azryl gagna un enclos plus en retrait, caché derrière la densité des végétaux. Si d'ordinaire les éleveurs gardent leurs pieds au sec devant la porte de l'enclos, gratifiant de temps à autres leurs bêtes de signe d'encouragement, Aeho l'anticonformiste leur courait après en leur vociférant tout son amour. Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement Azryl accoudée à la barrière et qui l'observait faire des allers et venues en clapotant dans la boue.

Cet Eniripsa n'était pas difficile à trouver. Il avait ses rituels et, après tant d'absence, il avait surement beaucoup de retard à rattraper dans son élevage. Cette occupation le passionnait et c'était aussi une très bonne combine afin d'éviter les séances de travaux pratique proposées par Lumin.

Tout à coup, la dragodinde farouche qui résistait à Aeho se dirigea résolument vers la clôture, bien décidée à la franchir par tous les moyens.

« Choppe-la ! Choppe-laaa ! » paniqua Aeho en battant des bras comme pour s'envoler.

Azryl saisit le fouet à sa taille et le projeta en direction de la dinde récalcitrante. Celle-ci ne profita que brièvement de sa liberté : étranglée par le fouet, elle se débattait dans tous les sens. L'emprise d'Azryl fut elle aussi de courte durée : l'Osamodas tomba dans la boue avant de se faire balader de tous les côtés. Aeho arriva en renfort et saisit l'enquiquineuse par le collet avant de la reconduire avec ses congénères.

« Désolé… C'est une petite nouvelle, j'ai encore du mal à la faire tenir en place »

Trop étourdie pour s'en soucier, Azryl se débarbouilla du mieux qu'elle put tout en gardant ses distances par rapport aux dindes. De toutes les créatures existant, celles-ci attiraient le moins sa sympathie. Il faut dire qu'à part le transport et la reproduction, ces volatiles ne possédaient aucun atout précieux.

Aeho remplit les écuelles de grain, ce qui occupa même les plus farouches de ses bestioles. Afin d'éviter de mourir piétiné, il s'était posté sur un rondin qui supportait l'armature de sa barrière de fortune. Une fois redescendu, il fut disposé à saluer son amie comme il se devait.

« Toi, tu t'es échappée de la corvée couture ! »

Aeho avait ce don agaçant de lire dans le cœur des gens, qu'ils soient alliés ou ennemis. Fréquenter ce petit Eniripsa vous donnait l'impression, au bout d'un certain moment, d'avoir affaire à une voyante extra-lucide. En réalité, il utilisait les lois de l'évidence ! En chacun des membres de Behaviours résidait une tare qu'il était facile d'exploiter au moment opportun. Azryl était roublarde et aimait chevaucher les créatures qu'elle apprivoisait… Et surtout, elle détestait faire plaisir à cette persécutrice de Lumin !

« J'en ferai un peu tout à l'heure » répondit Azryl, un tantinet coupable.

Aeho ricana.

« Ils te laisseront rien ! »

Il remit le cadenas en place autour de la barricade et remit la clé dans sa poche. A présent il n'avait plus qu'à admirer le résultat d'un dur labeur : des dragodindes se goinfrant de grain en attendant la prochaine visite de leur maître. Azryl profita du calme rétabli pour demander :

« Où t'étais en vrai ? »

« En vrai ? »

Azryl ne croyait pas la version allégée de Lumin qui avait prétexté un rendez-vous commercial important –point sur lequel elle n'avait pas entièrement tort. Mais elle avait patiemment attendu le moment où elle pourrait en discuter avec l'intéressé puisque ce gredin-là ne savait pas mentir.

« Je réglais un problème »

« Et c'est bon maintenant ? » rajouta Azryl, intriguée.

« Non, pas vraiment »

« Oula ! Ça a l'air d'être plutôt grave »

« Non non, enfin… si ! Mais… pas tellement »

Aeho s'embrouillait tout seul. La situation n'aidant pas, il proposa tout simplement de regagner le haut de l'arbre avant que le jour ne commence à faiblir. Azryl le suivit dans l'opération, lui précisant auparavant que le Scaréoplane était en panne depuis que Peggy la Porkass avait perdu ses scarafeuilles dans un dramatique accident d'élastique. Aeho lâcha un long soupir déprimé, ce qui n'empêcha pas l'Osamodas de continuer à l'harasser de questions :

« Tu veux vraiment rien me dire ? » insista la jeune fille en remuant les tresses colorées à ses cheveux dans un mouvement hypnotique.

Aeho ne se laissa pas tout de suite prendre au jeu.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, et les autres aussi »

« Mais j'aime bien être au parfum avant tout le monde »

Les caprices d'Azryl précédaient généralement ses pics de colère. Aeho était trop fatigué de son voyage : se battre pour une heure de secret n'en valait vraiment pas la peine.

« Tu te souviens de ton entrée dans la guilde ? »

« Oui, c'était un peu après le départ de Fee » ajouta Azryl afin de participer au récit.

« Hé bien, à ce moment-là, Behaviours existait déjà depuis longtemps et… »

Il s'arrêta de parler : tous ces détours étaient parfaitement inutiles. Pourquoi s'équiper d'avantage surtout au moment d'escalader l'arbre le plus imposant du monde des 12. Aussi, il en vint immédiatement au fait :

« On est pas une guilde ! On a la licence mais elle n'a jamais été approuvée par le temple des guildes ! En gros, on est qu'un groupe de potes que l'administration d'Amakna a dans le collimateur »

Azryl fut percutée de plein fouet et ralentit un peu la cadence le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Aeho aurait très bien lui annoncer qu'il était son frère jumeau, l'effet de la surprise n'aurait pas été moins percutant.

« Mais comment c'est possible ? décrocha t-elle enfin. Vous vous en étiez pas rendu compte ? »

« On s'en fichait un peu en fait, c'est juste que plus ça va, plus on se rend compte que ça nous empêche d'accéder à plein d'avantages »

« Comme ? »

Une lueur vénale s'alluma dans le regard de l'Eniripsa pourtant si intègre.

« Tu savais que les meneurs avaient le droit à une assurance vie gratuite ? qu'on pouvait sous-louer des appartements chics en centre ville et aussi qu'une fois par an chaque guilde au complet était conviée à une dégustation de greu-vettes sur les quais du port ? »

« Ça a l'air sympa » rétorqua Azryl sans beaucoup de convictions.

« C'est en apprenant ces trucs là qu'on s'est dit que ce serait bien de cotiser pour 'rattraper' notre comportement déviant »

Un silence accusateur vint perturber la conscience d'Aeho qui arrivait très bien à dormir malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait se dire sur eux. Sa technique de défense fut aussi critique que son seuil de fatigue :

« Personne ne s'est encore promené à en pleine rue ! Notre dignité est toujours intacte »

Sur ces paroles, Aeho fit une pause pour observer la cime de l'arbre bien au-dessus de sa tête. Azryl s'accorda elle aussi un moment afin de penser aux heures de montée qui les attendaient quand le trajet dans l'autre sens avait été si rapide.

« N'empêche que même en leur ayant présenté la totalité de nos économies, ces bureaucrates de mes deux ont refusé de valider notre statut de guilde »

« Ça explique tout »

Aeho s'était remis à marcher, agitant ses petites ailes dans une cadence difficile à suivre, le principal but étant de l'aider à défier la terrible gravité. Il parcourut ainsi une bonne centaine de mètres jusqu'à ce que la route redevienne moins raide.

« Mais on a peut-être un plan pour obtenir leurs faveurs » révéla t-il enfin, une fois les difficultés derrière.

« Oula, rien de sexuel j'espère ! » se moqua l'Osamodas dans un sourire simiesque.

« Bécasse ! »

Le visage d'Azryl redevint plus grave. Sous cette plaisanterie, elle cachait de plus profondes inquiétudes qui lui rappelaient désagréablement ce passé qu'elle avait enterré.

« Mais évitez de nous utiliser comme ça sans rien nous dire comme vous l'avez fait. Je déteste ça… »

Comme nous l'avions vu plus tôt, Aeho était un fin psychologue. De là où il se tenait –à une tête de moins qu'Azryl- il pouvait voir toute la rancœur qui avait éclos d'un seul coup dans le regard de la jeune fille.

« T'as toujours pas pardonné à Illusion ? »

Trahie une fois de plus, Azryl secoua la tête.

« Non et ça n'arrivera sans doute jamais »

Suite à cela, généralement, les échanges gardent en lourdeur. L'esprit se met à trier ses mauvaises pensées, comme si l'instant s'y prêter tout spécialement, juste car quelqu'un y avait fait allusion ! Pour l'exemple, Azryl songeait à l'époque de sa première guilde, véritable havre à ses yeux, et qui s'était transformée en convoi révolutionnaire sur ordre d'un Eniripsa trop prétentieux. Et malgré toutes les choses que Behaviours lui avait apportée depuis, Azryl n'avait jamais cessée d'imaginer comment aurait été sa vie si elle était restée là-bas, dans cette tour à Gisgoul.

Broyer du noir n'était pas une thérapie conseillée par Aeho ! Il avait lui-même repoussé ses « préoccupations » loin dans son esprit afin de toujours livrer son meilleur visage. C'est pourquoi il ne se gêna pas afin de briser la glace et dissiper cette pénible introspection.

« Ce qu'on a fait était pas très honnête, je le reconnais, avoua t-il. Mais ça ne changera rien à ce qu'on est, à ce qu'on a toujours été »

« J'espère »

La suite de leur discussion fut un peu moins tendue. Aeho avait réussit à intéresser sa camarader avec idées pour son élevage, notamment l'installation de dragofesses utilisant du cuir plus ferme. Là-dessus Azryl lui conseilla d'amputer Lumin du fessier, ce qui leur valut matière à rire jusqu'à ce qu'ils gagnent le sommet.

La grande maison était bien agitée pour un après-midi couture… D'en bas, Azryl et Aeho pouvaient distinctement reconnaitre les objections des Pandas et les pleurs d'Inde. Ils eurent beau appeler mais ça criait tellement que personne ne les entendit. Prête à rappeler son ami dragon, Azryl fut stoppée par l'Eniripsa qui n'avait pas envie de voir le haut de leur arbre ravagé par un éternuement enflammé. Celui-ci s'arma d'un fruit tombé près de là et le lança en lob en direction du pallier supérieur. Un « aie ! » mécontent lui indiqua qu'il avait touché au but ! A peine quelques secondes plus tard, un visage désarçonné pointa vers eux. Le pauvre Zeiin, qui avait profité de la confusion pour se laisser dorer le pelage au soleil, n'aurait pas calculé combien son réveil serait difficile. Mais lorsqu'il reconnut Aeho, sa douleur se changea en joie.

« Enfin de retour ! Sauve-nous ! Pitié ! »

Aeho sourit de toutes ses dents : il aimait se savoir indispensable.

Une fois que le panda les eut remontés, le challenge fut de freiner le conflit opposant la ligue Panda à Lumin. La mine réjouie d'Aeho y suffit amplement.

« Bah alors ! Vous me faites pas chacun un bisou passionné sur la joue ? » dit-il en plaisantant.

Inde aurait été prête à lui en gratifier si Azryl n'avait pas ajouté d'un air sévère :

« Attendez qu'il vous apprenne la nouvelle avant de lui sauter dessus avec vos bisous… »

Aeho grimaça.

« Traitresse ! »

L'attention lui étant toute dévouée, Aeho se livra donc à la difficile justification de son voyage prolongé à Amakna.


End file.
